Secret Partner
by black and great
Summary: Felicity has decided that she is going to help Oliver by doing more than just his computer. But she doesn't know how she would do that or if Oliver would let her.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver came down stairs to the lair wondering what mistake he had made. He thought he had this plan perfect. Tonight he went after a group of people who have been making a drug worse than vertigo and selling them. But they got away, they out smarted him. When Felicity saw his face she knew he was blaming himself for letting them get away.

"It's not your fault Oliver. Like you once told me we don't always win." Felicity tried to name him feel better but instead that made it worse.

"That's different, Felicity! I was right there. I was supposed to stop them and bring an end to what they're up to. But I didn't I failed."

"Never try to help. It will always end up going the wrong way and making him more mad." Felicity muttered under her breath so Oliver wouldn't hear. She was getting very tiered of this pattern. One day Oliver would be fine and other days he would go and blame himself for something terrible happening. Mostly he was blaming himself though ever since the whole Slade thing. He blamed himself for Thea and for Sarah going back to the league of assassins. She needed to get out of there. She needed a brake.

"You know what. I need a brake from all...this. I'm going on vacation." Felicity said as she got up and grabbed all her thing. When she did Oliver's face softened and his tone became lighter. "Felicity wait. I'm sorry I had no right to yell at you like that. It's not your fault. Please don't go." Oliver stepped in front of her to block her path and put on the best puppy dog face he could make.

"Sorry Ollie that face won't work my mind is made and that's final. Now excuse me, your in my way. And don't worry I am going to come back I'm not staying way forever." She said exactly what he wad thinking. He's noticed that he and Felicity were getting further away from each other. He thought he had crossed the line this time abd he was going to loose her. "You are sure you are coming back."

"Positive. I Wouldn't even be able to stay away if I wanted to." Felicity forced a smile and stepped around Oliver heading up the stairs out of the lair.

Felicity took a cab to her house because Diggle was out and she didn't want to be with Oliver at this moment. She got to her apartment and started thinking about where she could go. She decided to go to Gothom to see her friend also her grandfather's friend Alfred. Getting out of town would calm her nerves. So she called Alfred to see if she could go visit him and if possible stay where ever he lived because she didn't want to pay for a hotel.

"Hey Alfred. It's me Felicity."

"Hello it is so nice to her your voice. How are you doing."

"I'm doing okay. Anyway I wanted to see if I could visit you and stay where you stay for maybe a month."

"Oh. Sure I'm sure Master Bruce would love to have you stay with us. I know I most certainly will be delighted to see you again. It really has been a long time since I last saw you."

"Ya. Maybe to long. I'll brr there tomorrow thank you."

"Your welcome goodbye see you soon."

"Okay bye bye."

Felicity went to bed excited that she was going to see Alfred after all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Felicity woke up she started to pack her things for the trip when she heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw Oliver and Diggle standing there. She moved side to let them in and they walked into her living room.

"I heard that you took a month off from work where are you going?" Digg said as both he and Oliver turned around to face the blonde woman's face.

"I'm going to Gothom to see an old friend. It's actually funny because he is old and I have known him for a long time. He already has a lot of white hairs." Felicity stopped herself remembering what they where talking about. "Ya so any ways I'll be gone for a month.

"What if something terrible happens and you have to hack in to something or you need to put your wisdom in the situation. We need you here. I need you here. You can't just leave. At least not for a whole month." Oliver said as he tried to convince her to change her mind and stay.

"I'll keep in touch. So I can help you from there. I'm going and that is that get over it." Felicity stood her ground. She needed a vacation and Oliver was not going to stop her from having our enjoying this one.

"Fine." Oliver said closing his eyes. He knew that he would not win this and would only slow her down but the quicker she left the quicker she would be back. "We'll miss you a lot."

"Ya and some more than others." Digg said as he eyed Oliver suspiciously. Then he gave her a hug and Oliver did the same thing but his was a little tighter. They walked out the door and turned to see Felicity.

"I will miss you guys as well." She said before closing the door. As soon as she did her phone started ring and she saw it was Alfred calling.

"Hey Alfred. What's going on?"

"Master Bruce has gone to get you and he has just informed me that he is near your house. So be ready to go in about 30 minutes."

"Oh wow. Why is he doing that? He doesn't have to."

"I know but he insisted that he should be the one to bring you here."

"Oh okay. Well bye see you in a bit." She hung up and walked out side to see Oliver standing out there waiting for her. "Please let me take you to Gothom and don't say no because it will make me feel better knowing that you got up there safely and unharmed." Just second after he said this Bruce Wayne pulled up in to Felicity's drive way. He knew that Alfred's friend was young but he thought he ment only a couple of years younger than him self. But the woman in front of him was young and beautiful.

"Are you Felicity Smoak? If you are we need to get going I have something very im... Why hello Oliver nice to see you again after all this time. But Oliver didn't answer him instead he turned to face Felicity again and she could see the worry in his eyes."How do you know Bruce Felicity?"

"She doesn't know me. I'm picking her up for a friend and she will be staying with us for a while."

"Felicity. May I talk to you alone." Oliver said a little harsh.

"Sure. But let's make it quick." She said as Oliver pulled her by the arm away from Bruce's hearing range.

"You can't go with him."

"Well he came all this way to get me I don't want to be rude and tell him I'm not going. Besides I can do what I want Oliver. I'm a grown woman and I know how to make my own choses."

"Fine. But if anything happens I want you to call me or Digg. Do you understand?"

"Sir yes sir. Understood sir." She said trying to lighten up the mood.

"I mean it Felicity I don't trust him. Something is off just promise to stay safe."

"I promise that I will stay safe." Felicity said as she turned to go to the car. When she sat she saw Bruce staring at her looking as if he were lost in deep thought about something. It was like the way Oliver looked when he thought about the island excepted he was smiling. She wondered what he was thinking about. When he released that he had been starting he looked away and started the car. "Thank you you really didn't have to do this I could have taken the train."

"Well I couldn't have my friend take the train knowing what happens down there." Felicity look at the man driving wondering why he called her friend. She didn't even know him. He glanced at her and saw he look of confusion. "Any friend of my friends are my friend as well. You are friends with my best friend so you get treated better than my other friend's friends. That is why I am picking you up."

"Oh. Well thank you anyways." She wanted to say that she would have had Oliver to watch her but then he would probably want to know how.

At Gothom

"Alfred." Felicity yelled as she saw him walking out side then she went to hug him. "How are you? I missed you a lot."

"I'm doing wonderful especially now that you have arrived abd I have missed you to ." He gave her a smile then lead her to the room she was going to stay in.

"Wrote this room is way bigger than my apartment. Not really just taller maybe a little write." Felicity exclaimed as she examined the room taking in every thing.

"Yes well I think you should be aware that this room gets many bats in here. And they sometimes land on you whenyour sleeping and bite your ear." Felicity's eyes widened, she was terrified of bat not to mention he dsaid that they bite you in your sleep. Alfred laughed when he saw her face."I'm only joking . We don't get bats.

"That's rude and you know it. Anyway speaking of bats have you seen the Batman or have any idea where he maybe what might have happened to him. I mean no one has seen him since his encounter with the joker."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it didn't go to well for him the last time he was out. He probably doesn't think it is a good idea to go out again." Bruce said as he walked from behind them. "Maybe he knows that what happened is all his fault." This made her think of Oliver. She started laughing because she knew that was the exact same way Oliver felt and even he was close to the point of hanging up his hood though she was certain he wouldn't do something like that but maybe he would. She hadn't thought the Batman would do that but apparently he did. Her laugh made her receive raised eye brows from both Alfred and Bruce. "I'm sorry did I say something funny ?" It came out harder than he wanted it to but he wad offended that she would laugh at his problem. But he could understand, she didn't know that he was the Batman.

"Oh no sorry. It just reminded me of someone like that. Men like that can be stubborn FOR what they want and what they don't want." Felicity said as she realized she was about to let out Oliver's secret. "Not like the Batman of course because that would be weird. Not that I think the Batman is weird. I really like him and his batty self. You know what I an going to stop talking." Bruce let out a small laugh and he turned to walkout the room. This was going to be fun. To have an attractive woman in both personality and look staying with them. He especially liked her babbling, he wondered what she would do if she knew that he was the Batman.

Alfred and Felicity spent the rest of that day talking and telling each other all that has happened since they last seen each other. Both leaving out the part where they help a hero of course. She went to bed and thought deeply about what Alfred had said. "Sometimes the Batman my need a friend or maybe someone to help. Someone like himself and the hood." This is when it struck her. She was going to help Oliver by doing more than just sitting behind some computer. She needed to get out there and help him. She just needed to figure out how to do that.

IN STARLING CITY

"Oliver you need to get out of there right now. They have got they're weapon system locked on you to shoot in one minute and I can't shut if down." Digg said with a panicked tone.

"Well I would love to Diggle but I'm a little busy at the moment." Oliver replied as he grunted with effort to fight of the man. He had found the drug seller/maker and again attempted to stop him. Which he did and he tied him up but he still had to get everyone else in the building.

"Next time I say we get Felicity we get Felicity. That is if there is a next time."

"Of course. And there will be a next time I took down the men and I'm on the roof. I just need a proper place to land when I jump."

"Well you better make that jump come quicker you have 25 seconds left."

"Got it."Oliver said as he shot an arrow in one of the near by yes and jumped. He landed on one of the trees branches then heard a sigh come from the other side of the ear piece. "You are clear they looks track of you and so they will not fire. One of the good and bad things about technology. In this case I say it is good." Diggle said as Oliver hears police sirens off in the distance.

Oliver got back to the lair ten minutes after the police got to the drug makers place. He appreciated Felicity's help but at times like this he was most grateful for the work she helped them with. He saw Diggle just standing by the training mat. "You are one crazy man did you know that? You nearly got yourself killed today."

"But I didn't get killed. I'm still here." Oliver said messing around with Diggle.

"I think I'd like it better that way with you gone. I might be sad for hmm. Maybe a second." Digg said with a chuckle.

MORNING IN GOTHAM CITY

Felicity wakes up and forgets where she it's for the moment and remembers when Alfred comes in with coffee. It smelled so good it was her favorite coffee in the world. "Morning Alfred." She said as Alfred handed her the cup.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I just remembered Alfred. My vacation had to be cut short I leave Queen Consolidated for one day and they already need me back. I go back in three days." Felicity said as she put the cup on the lamp table next to the bed.

This was only half true her problem was solved stop she could return and she wanted to. She was needed at QC though.

"Alright. Master Bruce has told me to ask your if you were interested in switching to Wayne Enterprises for higher pay, but seeing how willing you are to go back so soon tells me your not interested."

"Oh yes sorry I am really happy with my job in Starling city. Please tell I said no thank you." Felicity said trying not to sound rude.

"Please call me Bruce." Both Alfred and Felicity turned around to see Bruce standing there. "And I understand completely and admire your loyalty to Queen Consolidated. I respect your decision it is just that I did a little research on you and found out that you were the best person I the I.T Department that they had." Bruce said with a smile that Felicity returned. His smile wad like the ones that Oliver gave her and only her.

"And how long have you been standing there .. I mean Bruce."

"Not that long though I was walking around the door so I heard every thing." Bruce paused before continuing. "So I say that we go somewhere until you leave so that Alfred could spend time with you and I could get to know you better."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. So where are we going to go today?" Felicity said thinking it was strange that they would be spending the next few days with Bruce Wayne himself.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake they are supposed to be having a fair down by there. Also it is one Alfred's favorite places to go." Bruce replies.

"Ooh I love the lake." Felicity sounded like a four year old getting her favorite toy. It made Bruce laugh to see her get so excited about the lake. "Well Alfred. I was wrong to think that no one loved the lake as much as you do. I thought it was impossible to find someone that loved it even more than you do."

"So did I master Bruce but Felicity has been doing things that seem impossible all her life. For example, you might not think she can do you any harm for her size especially since she hides it so well but if she wants to she can even beat you in a fight. And she has good aim with a bow and arrow so well that if Starling City's vigilante was not a man I would think she was the Hood." Alfred exclaimed which made Bruce curious of why she would hide that and where she learned it from.

"Alfred! I thought that we had come to an agreement that you would keep that a secret. I might never trust you again. No not really I still trust you but that doesn't mean you can go blurring out all my secrets. What if I was the Hood, would you go around telling everyone? Which I'm not because he is obviously a guy and I'm a girl. What ever you get the point." Felicity said and bit her bottom lip to keep her self from saying any more.

"Sorry but I keep no secrets from master Bruce." Alfred stated mater of factually.

"Well I guess it is a good thing you don't know about my secret about the Hood." She says it loud but didn't realise it.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you say miss Smoak? What secret do you have about the Hood?"

"What? I didn't say anything about the Hood." Felicity's eyes go wide after she relised what she had ment to be a thought came out of her mouth. She was starting to think of investing in so duck tape for her mouth. But that could wait, now she needed to come up with something to conseal her secret that was just discovered by Bruce. she really hoped he wouldn't put the peices together and is as slow and dumb as everyone says he is, but the way he asked her said that he did put the peices together.

"Oh well I may or may not have a crush on the Hood. I'm sure he would be a nice person to know, don't you think?" Bruce looked at her showing he wasn't buying it and was searching for the truth somewhere in her eyes.

"It's Oliver isn't it? He is the Hood and you work with him. I read you spend a lot of time with him and at first I thought it had something to do with you being 'a girl' and him being 'a guy' but I now know I was wrong." She couldn't help but to hate the man that stood in front of her. He was so good at putting the peices. How was she going to tell Oliver that because of her Bruce (the man Oliver seemed to hate) knew his secret.

"Okay . You keep Oliver's secret just that, a secret and I will keep your secret a secret. Got it." She tried to act as if she knew one of his deepest secrets. Her acting must have worked because Bruce eyed Alfred as if he told her something she shouldn't know.

"I didn't tell her a thing master Bruce." Alfred confessed.

"What exactly are you talking about Felicity? What secret of mine are you talking about?" This is when Felicity put the pieces together. He had the same look Oliver had when saying he wasn't the Hood. Why do vigilantes our heroes whatever they call themselves do the same things. It makes it to obvious to the people who know what the look is.

"I mean you being the Batman. You have to be rich to save a city . Excepted word of advise, don't make that face when your suspicious about that because I didn't know until you did." Bruce made a mental note of that while silently cursing himself for letting her find out. But he wasn't as worried because she can obviously keep a secret.

"I will keep that in mind. And I meant it call me Bruce. Only people who aren't my friends call me that. So two questions, one do you really have a crush on Oliver and two can you really beat me if we fought?" He sounded and was very eager to know both answers.

"No I don't have a crush on Oliver Queen. And I don't know if I could. I could try but I have never tried before." Felicity said although she didn't think she could ever beat the Batman.

"Well maybe we could go and see after the lake. Also now you know I could use your help on a few cases while your here. How does that sound to you?"

"Sure I would love to help you with your missions. I always wanted to do that for the Batman and not just the Hood. And I would love to try and beat you probably not winning though."

"Don't doubt yourself. With that attitude you won't even if you had it in you." Bruce said trying to make her see things his way, the way where anything was possible.

"So the lake. When are we going?" Felicity said trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"I was thinking we could go now. If that's alright with you two." Bruce replied reminding Felicity that Alfred was still in the room.

"How many other people do you not keep secrets from?" Felicity teased. Alfred liked at her smiling and said, "None that I could think of but if remember I'll be sure to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

AT THE LAKE

When Felicity, Alfred and Bruce got to the lake Alfred came up with a plan to leave the two alone as he saw how Bruce had looked at Felicity. So he told the two of them that he wanted to go look at something before going with them and told them to go without him.

When Felicity looked around she was amazed at what she saw. She had never been to anything like it before because of the issuses with her mom. So what do you want to do first?" Bruce asked smiling.

"I don't know. How about you pick what we do." Felicity repied and returned the smile. Bruce chose many games also the one where you have to knock down the jugs that are stacked up. Felicity went first knocking down all the jugs and she got a tiger mask as a prize. Bruce went next and also knocked down all the jugs so he got Felicity a stuffed tiger as he saw her get the tiger mask.

"Oh, thank you very much ." Felicity joked.

"Your very welcome " Bruce teased back.

"You know if someone would have told me a couple of years ago that I would meet two rich and handsom men I would have laughed at them. That came out wrong, not handsom like how it sounded. Not that I don't think that you are handsom you actually look amazing and hot. Okay 3...2...1. I'm done talking." Felicity said wishing he woul just dissapear which he didn't. He was very much there and had heared evry single word that flew out of her mouth.

"You think I'm hot?" Bruce said messing with her. Felicity just turned her head way from him in hopes he wouldn't she the embarrisment on her face. Lucky for her he was done messing with her. For now at least, so they just walked to the ferris wheel. As it started going up Felicity got tense and Bruce was worried that she was unconfertable being right next to him and had no way of putting more distance between them. "Are you alright Flicity." He asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh yes just fine. It is just that hights make me nervous. I found that out on one of the misions with Oliver." When she siad this she saw a hint of anger in his eyes.

"He let you out on the feild with him. What was the hell was he thinking and what were you thinking when you let him bring you out on the feild." Bruce hissed but kept his voice low.

"I was thinking that I was the only one who could get through the systems and he wouldedn't finish the mision without me. And it's not like that was the first time, I knew what could have happened and I decided to go. I would gladly do it over if I had to." Felicity shot back and added before Bruce replied. "And in case you forgot I also know how to take care of myself and keep myself safe."

Bruce stayed silent for a moment before saying,"But he didn't know that and he still offered to put you in harms way. It's like him saying he didn't care about you and he is just using you. Yet still you defend him." He sounded like he was getting annoyed and Felicity was regreting telling him a simple thing like 'hights make me nervous'.

"Oliver would never let anything happen to me. And not just because he thought I was in danger because of him, even if that's mostly the reason, but also because I am his friend. Just like you wouldn't let anything happen to your friends as you told me earlier. So even if I didn't know how to protect myself, don't ever say anything like that agian." Felicity said in a way she almost never said to anyone. She was thretening the Batman. When she remembered this she wanted to take it back. She was afraid he was going to now kill her when they went and had thier match. Worry must have been covering her face because if it wasn't Bruce wouldn't have given her a smile saying that he wasn't going to get her for what she said.

After the ride Felicity noticed it was getting late and Alfred never joined them. So she sugjested that they go and like for him. They found him sitting by the lake staring in to the water. Felicity rememdered when Alfed used to take her to the lake whenever something was bothering her and they would just stare into the water enjoying the peace. She hated to brake that peace but she was ready to leave. before she siad anything Bruce said, "Now i see why you love the lake so much."

Alfred turned around smiling. "Yes it is very peaceful here. But i think we should leave now, it's getting late." Just then Felicity noticed that he intended to leave them alone the whole time. Once agin before she could say anything Bruce spoke up which relieved her that he spoke before her mouth let out a flood of words. "I hope you don't mind fighting at night." Bruce smiled as he said it.

"Nope. I don't mind. I would very much enjoy spending the night with you. I mean not with you like a date kinda way but fighting with you. Not that I would enjoy fighting with you if it wasn't your idea." Felicity stopped as she finally got control of her mouth. Bruce just let his smile grow wider and turned to the direction to leave and both she and Alfred followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce had told Felicity that they were going to have their fighting match in the Bat cave which made her to be filled with excitement and made her heart warm at the fact that he already trusted her that much. She could easily go to Oliver where it is and who the Batman is but he was showing her that he trusted her that she wouldn't do that. When they got to the Bat cave Felicity was filled with awe. She didn't expect it to be so huge and the computers he had in there were beautiful to her. It made her wonder what it would be like if she was helping Bruce rather than Oliver, of course she wouldn't act on that thought. She cared for Oliver too much to do so. As they walked in the training room Bruce turned around smiling at how she took in everything.

"You ready?" Bruce asked stepping across from her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Just you have to promise not to rub it in my face when you win because I already told you I can't win. So don't say anything."

"Felicity. Don't doubt yourself." Bruce said sternly.

Felicity assumed that she would have to give every bit of energy into her punched but as they started she punched him hard on the face and he almost lost his balance. Maybe she had a chance of winning after all. "Where you evengoing to try?" she asked assuming he was faking.

"I was when you seemed to get the hang of it but it seems like I won't have to wait." He replied rubbing his jaw where she hit. They started again both off them trying to find a weakness in the other. After ten minutes Felicity realized that Bruce had a pattern almost unnoticeable to his fighting. But it was still a pattern, all she needed to do now was to wait for the right time to make him break it. When her chance came she kicked him in his stomach and grabbed his shoulders to jump over him then kicked the back of his legs to make him fall before he could react. His breathing was hard as he through his hands up in surrender. She had done it, she actually beat the Batman. And she wasn't even close to tired. Bruce was surprised as well, he told her to believe she could win but that didn't mean he thought she would win.

"Okay. I know I said no bragging or nothing but... I just beat the Batman!" Felicity squealed in excitement. "Alfred did you see that I took down the Batman. This is the coolest thing that has ever happened. And I mean the coolest and I've seen some really amazing things." All Bruce could do in response was laugh. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"And you said you couldn't win. I think you did more then just win. But let's keep this secret please."

"Sure thing. I won't let anyone know that Gotham's feared Batman just got his butt kicked by a girl." Felicity teased and Bruce gave her a look that looked like he was slightly annoyed but then he just laughed shaking his head. As he started to walk away Felicity turned to Alfred squealing. "Oh my gosh! I did it I did it!"

"I thought you said you didn't stand a chance against him. I think you just proved otherwise."

Felicity was so excited she could jump up and down forever. "Do you have any idea how much this helps with my plans. This is so awesome!"

"And what plans do you have that being able to best the Batman helps with?" Alfred asked curiously as Bruce stopped in his tracks and started walking back to her. She stayed quiet but Bruce must have read her mind because his eyes widened.

"No Felicity. You can't. Oliver won't even let you in the car with me without nearly tying u you up so I'm sure he will say the same." Bruce said.

"I don't need Oliver's permission nor do I need yours. I want even going to tell Oliver anyways." Felicity frowned as she talked.

"While what if a certain little bat told him." He said softly but harshly.

Felicity's frown deepened. She was outraged at his threat. "It's my choice not yours. Just like it was your choice to be Batman and not anyone else's."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but... what are we talking about here?" Alfred asked but his question was ignored.

Bruce could see that she was stubborn and if he didn't agree this would be all he hears from her for the next two days. "Fine. Bit you have to let me help you. Then we will have no problem with it."

Before Felicity could answer they heard distant foot steps and they looked to see who it was. Felicity saw a man in a black suit with a blue bird on his chest and a mask on his eyes. "Who is this?" He asked while eyeing Felicity.

"This is Felicity Smoak. She works with the Arrow. Felicity this is Nightwing also known as Dick Grayson." Bruce answered looking back to her.

Felicity turned back to Bruce asked, "How are you going to help?"

"Well I have a place in Starling city like this and it's close to Gotham so I could check on you once in awhile. Also I could give you what you need like a suit and apparently since your good with bows and arrows, I'll get that for you as well. All you need to get for yourself is a name." Felicity nodded as she turn to walk away.

"Okay what is going on here. I have no idea what I just missed and Alfred looks just as confessed. So do you mind filling us in?" Nightwing asked pulling his mask off.

"I am going to help the Arrow with his activities secretly and apparently Bruce is going to help me." Felicity said.

"Oh okay. Well it's nice to meet you Smoaky bear." He replied and Felicity frowned at what he called her.

"Well if that's what your going to call me than I'm going to call you blue because if your blue bird on your chest." Felicity stuck her tongue out as her and Alfred stated walking out.

Once they were gone Dick turned to Bruce and said. "I like her she's funny."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when Felicity got out of bed and went in the kitchen to find something to eat she nearly jumped out of her skin when she hear someone say, "So you break into homes Smoaky bear." Felicity rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What is with you and the Arrow and Batman. Can't you guys make your presence known before scaring me to death! And good morning... Blue." Felicity said lowering her voice at the last part. One of them is going to be the death of her. She heard him chuckle before asking her "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here for a day and I'm staying until tomorrow morning. That is why I'm still here and no. I don't break into houses." She said slightly annoyed.

"No need to sound all annoyed Smoaky bear. At least what I call you is better then blue." Felicity realized he wasn't going to stop calling her that so she had to force herself to get used to it. That was easier thought then done especially when that was all her sister ever called her. She frowned at the thought of her sister. She never told Oliver about her or the fact that she made the kind of crimes that the Hood or the Arrow as most people call him now would have to clean up.

"You okay?" Dick asked her after seeing that her expression changed from playful to a mixture of sadness and maybe even anger.

"Ya I'm fine I just remembered something." Felicity forced a smile but her eyes held the same emotions he just saw on her whole face.

"Well I have to go now." He said while walking passed her. "Oh and Smoaky just to let you know I heard Bruce say he is going to ask you for help with one of his missions. Just a warning for you to be ready."

"Well that just took out the fun of telling her myself." Bruce walked in the doorway staring at the two.

Dick smirked and said "That was the point." Then he walked out.

Felicity faced Bruce and she had a questioning look on her face. She was a little surprised that he was already asking for her help also Dick had said one of his missions which meant Bruce was going out again."Okay so who or what am I hacking?"

"Selina Kyle. She broke into a jewelry store this week and the police said she made a call from her phone bit they can't track the phone or the call. If she made a call that means she might be working with someone."

"Okay Selina Ky... Wait. Isn't that Catwoman?" Bruce nodded. "You do know that Catwoman is good at technical works to so this might take some time but it can be done. The point being that it will take longer than a day to uncover her tracks and I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Then maybe it can be your first case. I have other people to go after so I won't be to bored." Bruce said jokingly. "That leaves is to one last question. Where do you want to go today?"

"Hmm I don't know. How about we go to the uuuu. The... hmm. Why don't we just stay here I can't think of nothing. Ooh I know. Let's play hide and seek your house is big enough."

"What. No I'm not paying hide and seek. I hate that game."

"Your boring. We are going to play wether you like it or not. And do you know why."

"No I don't."

"Because I'm not coming out of hiding until you do." She said as she turned to run. Bruce didn't move he wasn't about to chase her. She was just going to have to hide the whole day. There was no way he was going to play this.

TWO HOURS LATER

Bruce came back in from his trip to the Batcave and he went to Felicity's room. "Felicity there's something I wan... Are you still hiding." No answer.

"Ooh come on you can't hide forever and I'm not about to look for you so come out." Silence. Bruce let out a frustrated sigh. He knew she was really going to hide the whole day unless he found her. "Alfred! Have you seen Felicity?"

"No I haven't seen he since she told me she was going to hide from you."

"Smoaky is hiding from you? That's hilarious. What happened you over worked her with the mission." Dick said as he walked in.

"No. She is playing hide and seek and she wants me to play and find her."

"Well Smoaky bear seems very stubborn. I'm sure she hide for a whole month for you to look for her. Lighten up Bruce. It's just a game, play along. Trust me it won't kill you."

"It's not just a game it's a very stupid game and I refuse to play." Bruce said with a hint of annoyed in his voice. "Fine I'm going to play but only because I have something I want to ask her."

As he walked out the room he could hear both Alfred and Dick laughing. He just rolled his eyes. He searched ever nook and cranny of his house for about twenty minutes and went over it again. " Felicity I'm playing along come out." He waited a moment but nothing happened. He thought about all the places she could be but those were places he already checked. This is why he hated hide and seek. He went out side to search for her. He looked for ten minutes and for the first time he wish he had a smaller house. He went to the well where he feel into when he was younger and his father came to get him out of and found Felicity asleep.

"Felicity!" He yelled to wake her up to get her back for this but she stayed asleep. He had an idea. He left for two minutes and came back and stood right above her then splashed a bucket of water on her. What happened next was unexpected and made Bruce jump. She woke up screaming with fear in her eyes. She stopped and her hard breathing stopped when she looked around.

"Bruce! Don't do that when someone is dreaming about being attacked by bats!" She said standing up.

"Why were you dreaming of bats attacking you?"

"Because this was the best place to hide but it was also filled with bats. And the only thing that scared me more then bats is kangaroos." Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Felicity added before he could speak. "Ha you played! Finally I was waiting forever.

"Okay one you are going to pay for that and two why are you scared of kangaroos. How is that even possible?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know how I just am. They creep me out." Felicity answered

"Well let's go inside then. Before the bats and kangaroos get you." Bruce teased and Felicity hit his arm playfully as they started to walk away. Bruce pretended like it hurt and rubbed his arm.

"Faker I didn't even hit you there." Felicity told him rolling her eyes.

"Oh well this is the part that felt it."

"What ever." Felicity said smiling.

"So I was-I mean am going to ask you if you would like to... um well, okay here this is a better way to start. I'm going to Starling on a business trip next week and I would like to know if you would like to go on a um... a date. Unless you don't want to." Bruce finished and looked at Felicity waiting for her answer.

"Sure. I would love to go on a date with you." Felicity said with a grin.

"Okay just don't cheat on me with Oliver before we even start dating. That would be messed up." Bruce joked.

"I won't. I already told you I don't like him Bruce."

"Sure what ever you say. Smoaky bear."

"Don't." Felicity pushed him softly.

Bruce laughed. "Don't what. Smoaky bear."

Felicity squinted her eyes. "Ooh. Your playing with fire now."

"Care to share why. Smoaky b- ow!" He said as she punched him.

"You know why. Jerk"

"Fine I'll so. (Cough Smoaky bear cough.)"

"Okay find be that way ." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Alright I'm done now. Table turner."

"Yes I am and I'm proud of it." Felicity said with a smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bruce it is your turn to hide. " Felicity said before they walked in the door and blocked him from coming in. .

"No way. Not in a million years." Bruce said pushing past her.

"Well then you didn't play the game you just looked for me. I'm going to hide again if you don't hide to make up for it and this time it will be harder. Okay bye." She said as she turned to walk off but Bruce grabbed her am and said "Oh no you don't missy you are coming with me."

"Don't take it personal Smoaky bear. He doesn't play games at all. He a plain old cookie with no flavor." Dick said as Bruce pulled Felicity in.

"I've noticed, but he is going to get some today even if he has to do it kicking and screaming." Felicity grunted as she tried to pull away. "Don't make me hurt you Bruce."

"Oh I'm so scared." After Bruce said that Felicity put her foot under his and tripped him then took off running. "Felicity!" He yelled as he got up to chase her. _God she is so much faster then me. Man she can do everything better then me. _He thought. To his relief she stopped when her phone rang and she held up her hand to stop him from saying anything when he got to her. She looked at her phone to see Sara calling.

"Hey Felicity. I came back yesterday to find that you left for a whole month."

"Oh ya I'm coming back tomorrow though. Don't tell them, I want to surprise them."

"Okay. Well have you helped Bruce yet?" Felicity knew what she was talking about and it surprised her that Sara knew, but she wanted to mess with her.

"Help him with what?"

"You know what don't play stupid. Your smart so you already figured out and you talk a lot do he knows you know. I'm right right?"

"How are you talking to?" Bruce asked stepping closer.

She just ignored him and said, "Yes you are correct and no I didn't help him yet. So how do you know?"

"Fe-li-ci-ty I am talking to you." Bruce said slowly trying to get her to tell him. She just held up her finger for him to wait and he sighed.

"He was in the league of assassins. That's where he learned all his super cool moves." Sara said and Felicity's eyes widened.

"He what?" Felicity said stepping away from Bruce which made him even more curious and also confused him about where the sudden caution came from. What could the person on the phone know about him that she didn't. Of course she didn't know everything about him but none of it would make her react like that.

"He was in the league of assassins." Sara repeated.

"Um. I'm standing right next to him should I be concerned. They are kind mean and cold blooded. No offense."

Sara laughed. "That's the whole reason he left and I almost left. So I wouldn't worry to much." Bruce snatched the phone from Felicity after she said that.

"Okay who is this and what did you say that made Felicity back away from me?" He growled.

"Hey Bruce it's Sara. I just told her you used to be in the league of assassins no biggie."

"You do know you could still beat me even with that fact out right." He told Felicity and she nodded.

"Awww that's so nice of you but we both know that's not true." Sara said.

"Not you Sara, Felicity."

"Wait when did Felicity learn to fight and how did she get that good. Last time I saw her she couldn't even hurt a fly." Sara asked confused.

"Well she already knew how to it was just a secret. So don't tell anyone else."

"Bruce Wayne!" Felicity yelled making him jump because she was so close.

"Ooh hoo your in trouble. I'll leave you two alone now. Bye." She said before hanging up.

"No Sara don't-!" He said before the phone beeped from hanging up "hang up." He sighed as he turned to face Felicity.

"I am seriously going to hurt you and Alfred. And I think I talk to much! No one said you could tell her I was going to do that myself which would have been fine because it's my secret, not yours! Games over I'm not in the mood no more. Jerk." She said storming off. Bruce grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Sorry. And to make you feel better I will go and hide."

"Really?"

"Yes. But only once and them we are done. Understood?"

"Yes sir now go hide and I'll count to twenty."

"Twenty? No fair you had two hours."

"Your fault, not mine. One... two... three..." She said turning to face the wall of the house. Bruce sighed and ran as far as he could before she reached twenty and found the darkest place there to hide. He found a small hole and went in it before he heard her footsteps on the grass.

"So I heard you run this way and the noise stopped around here from how it sounded." She started to check the bushes and behind the trees, then it clicked. "You would be hiding in the darkest place which is right... here." She said as she looked around and saw him in the hole. "Wow your bad at hiding in twenty seconds and that's kinda hard to believe unless you actually see it." She said as she offered her hand to help him up.

He took her hand and said "Well I usually do it any night not 4 in the afternoon. Now I know what I need to practice at."

"You and Oliver. Always turning something fun into a training exercise. What is wrong with you two? What do you have against fun and what did it do to you that you treat it this way?"

"Fun is just another word for distraction."

"If you say so Bruce." She said walking inside. They spent the rest of the day in the Batcave taking down the Batman next targets. The one that caught Felicity's eye was Count Vertigo, she thought Oliver killed him that one night. She felt so guilty for the rest of that week that she made Oliver have to kill again to save her but Oliver keep saying he had to do it because the Count was going to hurt her. Knowing he was alive made her a little relieved that she hadn't made him kill again but at the same time she was worried. Count Vertigo would be going on to her list as well. She told Bruce and he allowed her even if the Count was in Gotham but it was only if he didn't catch him first.

"You should go to the house and sleep now. It's already 4 in the morning and you said you need to be back in Starling by the morning." Bruce said placing a hand on her shoulder. "When you come back to Gotham this seat will be waiting for you." Felicity chuckled at what he said. She already had an assigned chair in the Arrow lair.

"Alright good night." She said before leaving.

"Good night." He called out in response.

LATER IN THE MORNING

Felicity got out of Bruce's car and grabbed her bags. She waved to him and started walking to her door.

"Hey Felicity. Don't forget about our date." He called out the window before he started to back out of the drive way.

"I won't."

"Oh and your stuff will be delivered later today." And with that he drove off before she could respond but she already knew what he was talking about. She put her stuff in the house and then headed to work.

"Good morning ." The security man said as she walked in.

"Morning Jeffrey. Hey do you know why they need me back already." She asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Well you see we now have a new boss, which by the way is not to happy about and well he said he had a very important meeting today and he needed his assistant to be there taking notes."

"Wow. I was gone for two days and someone else owns the company now." She said in shock. The bright side is that no one can say she got her new job at QC by sleeping with Oliver.

"Yes. You are that important to this company." Jeffrey said with a laugh. Felicity told him bye and walked to the elevator. She got to her office and saw someone in there. When he saw her walking up to him he held out Ghis hand.

"You must be . I'm your new boss and my name is Ray Palmer." She took his hand and looked at him in shock.

"I thought you would be older." He just nodded and said, "I know. Everyone did."

"Anyways we have a meeting in a couple of minutes. Get ready then you can have the rest of your day off since you were going to have thirty days, but I want you hear tomorrow." He said walking out.

Felicity got ready and went into the conference room where people were already waiting. The meeting took two hours and Felicity was starting to wish she had gone to bed earlier. But she knew she would have to get used to it. Once the meeting was done she handed Ray the notes and went home. As soon as she laid down she was asleep. She woke up thirty minutes later and got up and got ready to go to the lair. When she stepped outside she saw a box on her porch and brought it in side. In it was a bow and other gadgets she would use. She even got a stick like Sara's but hers had a taser. Sara would be jealous if she knew this. She grabbed the arrows that her and Bruce had made she loved them because they were the first ones she ever made. The last thing she pulled out was her black and white costume that was made out of the same mitral as the Batsuit and a black and white mask. She put the stuff back in the box and put it under her bed just I'm case anyone came to her house.

When she got to the club she saw Diggle coming up the stairs that lead into the lair. Diggle stopped when he saw her and smiled. "Couldn't stay away?"

"I could. I was needed at QC so I came back so I wouldn't get fired." She said hugging Diggle. She was gone for two days but to her it felt like two years.

"Ya I heard your new boss is very strict and hardly ever gives people days off. So did you have fun?"

"Yes but not a lot. Bruce Wayne is a very boring person."

"Bruce Wayne? I thought you were staying with your friend Alfred."

"Yep and Alfred stays with Bruce so it's the same thing."

"Okay well Oliver, Sara, and Laurel are down there. I don't know where Roy is." Diggle said walking off.

"Okay." She said before walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she saw Oliver and Laurel facing Sara talking. Sara was the first to notice her and she waved which made Oliver and Laurel turn around. Oliver stared at her with confusion covering his face and Laurel with anger.

"You know. I'm really mad at you right now Felicity. You know why?" Laurel said in a very frightening voice but Felicity was used those kind of voices.

"No why." She said shaking her head.

"I am mad at you because you told everyone else bye but you didn't tell me bye. I almost went to Gotham just to yell at you for doing that."

"Sorry. You weren't here."

"It's fine. But next time say bye."

"Yes ma'am." Felicity said with a smirk.

"I thought you were going to be gone the whole month." Oliver finally said.

"I was but- get out of my chair," she said when she noticed Laurel was sitting in her spot.

"I was keeping it warn for you." Laurel said innocently.

"Ya right."

"You were but." Oliver said trying to get her to continue.

"Oh right. I was going to stay in Gotham for the whole month but I was needed at work so I decided to stay. I guess the company can't survive without me."

"Neither can Oliver." Laurel said with a smile like she was trying to hold in a laugh. "He almost got killed because he was to stubborn to ask you for help."

"That's what he gets for being stubbornly prideful." Felicity laughed.

"See. I can't be in the same room as you three." Oliver said getting up from where he was sitting to leave.

"And why is that?" They all said at the same time.

"That's why. So I'm going to go patrol while you the friends have your little chat time." And with that he grabbed his gear and left the room.

"Okay I'm about to yell you two something top secret so do not tell Oliver. Okay."

"Alright we can do that. What's the secret?" Sara said.

"Okay as Sara found out I have fighting skills and they are so good I can beat up Batman. So I'm going to help Oliver in the field and I'm going to go by the name Domino. So I'm telling you because I was wondering if you want to help me." Felicity said in almost a whisper.

"I want to help." Laurel said then both her and Felicity turned to Sara.

"I can't. Oliver would recognise me and it would blow your cover." Sara said looking disappointed.

"Oh sorry sis." Laurel said then faced Felicity. "I could be named Dice. It goes awesome with Domino and you could teach me to fight. But until then I could help you find people to chase down and help to make sure they go to jail."

"That sound wonderful." Felicity said putting her hand up for a high five. Laurel high fived her and asked, "When do we start?"

"We start tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity, Laurel, and Sara stayed in the lair all day. They where talking about how Felcitiy was going to be dating Bruce Wayne and what she did when she was in Gotham when they heard Roy coming down the stairs.

"Hey Felicity. I tought that you were going to be gone for a while." Roy looked very confused.

"She was but QC needed her and her new boss won't let her have the rest of the vacation. So she is here." Laurel said.

"Yep. What Laurel said, anyway me and Laurel need to get going now." Felicity said and she and Laurel got up.

"Okay. See you two later." Roy said waving as they left. When they got to the car Laurel turned to Felicity and asked, "Why can't we tell Oliver again? I don't like lying to him especially when there is a chance he will find out that I lied."

"I hear you on that one and the answer is because he will never let us do this if we told him. He'll just say 'I've got Roy helping me.' But we both know Roy isn't that good yet and still needs practice." Felicity explained and Laurel nodded in understanding.

They drove to Felicity's house to get her stuff and then they were going to go to the cave that Bruce told Felicity about. They went into the house and Felicity grabbed the box from under her bed and took the stuff out to show Laurel. "Oh I know Sara would do anything to have this." Laurel said picking up the stick with a taser. They put everything back in the box and took it to the car. On the way to their 'lair' Laurel and Felicity thought of what to call it and what they cane up with was SPC which stood for the Secret Partner Cave. Felicity was going to change it whenshe found a better name but that had to do for now. She couldn't call everything a lair. The cave was well hidden in Starlings forest and like the Batcave it was behind a water fall, but instead of having to jump over it there was a ledge near the rocks big enough for Felicity's car to fit. Felicity noticed that this cave was bigger than the Batcave which was good since she was going to use more computers.

"So where do we set up shop?" Laurel asked getting out of the car.

"I think over at that corner would be a good place to start." Felicity said following Laurel around the cave.

"Okay." It took them four hours to get everything set up and they plopped down on the couch they decided to put in there since it was just taking up space in Felicity's house.

AT THE LAIR

Oliver went down stairs and saw Sara sitting alone. He looked around expecting to see Felicity and Laurel somewhere in the room but the only other person there was Roy who was practicing shooting arrows at moving objects. Oliver went to turn on the news to show rather then tell them the situation because he was to shocked to speak.

"We have reports that the assumed to be dead Vertigo is in fact alive and he has captured hostages and the only way they won't be harmed is if the Hood goes to the underground train station where they are being held. Officers have been told to stay away from the station so that they won't anger Vertigo and cause him to hurt the hostages. The Hood has thirty minutes to get here off he will start killing them." Oliver turned off the tv and turned to look at Sara and Roy.

"We need to get him. Where is Felicity?" Oliver asked looking at Sara.

"I don't know her and Laurel just left without saying where they were going. But I think we could call the." Roy answered before Sara did.

BACK TO FELICITY AND LAUREL

Felicity was out already working on stopping Count Vertigo when her phone vibrated. She was thankful she wasn't inside yet because she would have been discovered.

"Hello."

"Felicity I need you to come to the lair. Now." She heard Oliver say. Off course he would have found out and tell her to come but she didn't realise that until now.

"Um. I can't right now." She said trying to think of a reason but she could think of one and she knew he wouldn't be to pleased with it. But her mind was blank.

"Felicity I need you here or people well die. What is more important for you to do then saving them?" Oliver yelled.

"Um well I'm on a date right now and I can't just leave." Felicity said softly both to keep from being found out by the Count and to try and make Oliver's anger lighten. Which it didn't, just as she expected it to.

"Felicity that is the most selfish thing I've ever heard you say." Oliver said angrily and pause before saying, "Who are you on a date with."

"Bruce." She said hoping Oliver wasn't planning on putting an arrow through him now. The phone hung up after that. She inwardly cursed herself for coming without thinking he would call her. Seconds later she heard Laurel say through the comm, "Oliver just called me and said That you couldn't come because your on a date with Bruce so I can't use the date one. What do I say?"

"I don't know. I need you on the other line if I didn't I'd tell you to go. Crap how did we overlook this. He is really going to kill us."

"Ya but either way he is going just hope he doesn't run into you. You know how he feels about other vigilantes." Laurel said with concern.

"I know. Um tell him your working on the case with your dad so you can't leave because he'll get worried of you working with the Hood on this." Felicity said then she cut her phone off and went inside. She saw for people tied together and Count Vertigo standing over them noticing he was alone. She pulled on her mask and stepped carefully along the roof. When she was right over him an arrow landed at his feet, she looked up and saw Oliver holding his bow up pointed at the Count.

"Let them go. Now!" Oliver yelled stepping closer.

"Did you really think I would let them go because you say so." The Count replied and Oliver shot an arrow through his jacket sleeve. The Count just laughed pulling the arrow out. "I can break out of any prison you put me in and you know it's true. I'm to smart that just leave you with killing me."

"Not necessarily." Oliver said and Felicity knew he was talking about the prison on the island. With that the Count through a dart with vertigo in it and out being unexpected hit Oliver on the shoulder and he got dizzy but could still fight.

"That helps my chances." The Count said as he tried to hit Oliver but he ducked and hit him in the face. The Count fell and tripped Oliver then kicked hours stomach before getting up. He ran to where the hostages were and grabbed a gun pointing it to one of them out of Oliver's shooting range. Oliver was mad at himself and Felicity because right now he could hardly think of anything but her and Bruce on their date and how she chose to be there rather then helping him.

"If you move I will shoot one of them and their blood will be on your hands." Felicity felt now was a good time to cut in she held up her bow and shot the gun out of his hand sprouting both of them. She jumped down doing a back flip to kinda show off and knock the Count to the ground.

"What if I move." She said with a smirk after making sure she had her voice changer on. She cut the hostages free with an arrow and tried to run before Oliver could stop her. She got to the roof when he finally caught her and she punched him to the floor when he tried to take off her mask.

"Who are you and what are you doing in MY city?" He yelled getting up.

"My name is Domino and this city." She paused and looked at him. "It's not yours anymore. Looks like your sharing." She finished and jumped off before he reached her and shot an arrow with a rope so her landing would be softer. "Laurel I'm done for tonight. Get ready to head to the lair,... and get yelled at by an extremely mad Oliver."

"He saw you didn't he. And okay." Laurel said and Felicity heard a laugh threatening to come out of her.

"Yes he saw me and he also spoke to me." She said getting in her car making sure no one saw her, mostly the Hood.

"Okay see you there bye."

AT THE LAIR

Felicity and Laurel walked down the steps to the lair slowly to see Oliver training. They looked at Sara and she mouthed to them 'He's pissed'. Felicity nodded her head then tried to get to her seat unnoticed. She sat and her chair squeaked causing Oliver to stop and turn around and Diggle came out from a corner. Felicity sighed knowing what was coming.

"Felicity people almost died tonight because of you. If I couldn't have gotten in on time or if the location was fake then they would be dead right now. What got into you." Felicity has to hold in a laugh at how Oliver made it seem like he saved them with no help. She was suprised at how low he was talking. Which was because he didn't want her to take off to Gotham again.

"Um I don't know. I'm sorry but he was right there I couldn't have just left him." Felicity said quietly trying to make sure Oliver's voice stayed low. But it didn't that made it loud.

"Sorry won't help Felicity! Next time I say I need you hear you need to get hear! Not 'oh Bruce is hear so I can't help you and I'm going to let all those people die!" He said yelling.

"It's not my fault I didn't know the situation was that bad!" She yelled back before remembering he had told her people would die.

"I told you that Felicity!" Those were his last words before he stormed out.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't exactly agree the way he put it but he has a point. But then again you can do what you want, I just never thought you would choose a date over people's lives. Do you want to know where I was when Oliver called me for help? I was with my daughter and I still came." Diggle said before following Oliver out the lair.

"Hey man. You okay?" Dig asked Oliver after catching up with him.

"I just don't get why she would go on a date with Bruce rather then help us when we really need it." Or why she would date him at all Oliver thought pacing back and forth. "He must have a bad influence on her."

"Or maybe she is getting tired of how much you yell at her lately. Have you ever thought of that. Maybe that broke her, everyone has a point where they have had enough. Ever since the incident with Slade you have been extra snappy, don't you think that is what is pushing her away?" Diggle said and shook his head when Oliver stayed silent then left.

"Of course I do." Oliver said softly with a sigh after Diggle got out of the room. He walked back down to the lair and saw Felicity sitting behind the computer typing away. "Felicity." he said softly and she turned slowly to him. She really didn't want to hear anymore about a date that never happened. _Yet.__  
><em>

"I'm sorry. What you did wasn't out of place. No one died today and I was mostly mad because tonight I discovered something that may be a bigger threat then Count Vertigo and I couldn't stop her." When Oliver said this she just wanted to scream at him. _A bigger threat, first you yel at me then you insult me. I just helped to save all those people. _Felicity thought. Now she knew how he felt when the police were still after him as the vigilante.

"Wait. You got mad at Felicity because of a new person in town? That's kinda mean." Roy said with a surprised look on his face.

"Ya, I know and that is why I am apologizing to her." Oliver replied as he sat on the table. Felicity looked at Laurel and Laurel could see the anger in her face because of Oliver's comment.

"Um. Well how do you know she is a bigger threat or if she is a threat at all." Laurel asked still looking at Felicity.

"I'm sure that no random person would go and help the Hood. Don't you think so to?" He said turning his head to Felicity wondering why Sara and Laurel were staring at her like if she was about to blow up. "Felicity. Are you alright?"

"If it was such an emergency that you couldn't do it by your self then, how did you stop the Count?" Felicity hissed not looking in Oliver's eyes.

"Felicity, I'm sorry I got mad at you when the situation wasn't that bad. Can you get over it already." He said raising his voice slightly, he didn't want to admit that he had help by the very same person that he is now going after. Or the fact that if not for her people would be dead because of him being distracted. He most certainly wasn't going to admit that he had been distracted because Felicity was on a date.

"How did you meet the new vigilante?" She said finally looking in his eyes.

"She... she helped to save the hostages from the Count."

"And you want to go after her just like you went after me when I got here?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Just because she saved them and helped me doesn't mean she will follow the rules and not kill anyone. We have to make sure she is on our side." Oliver said standing up and grabbing his bow. Then he added, "She knows how to use one of these."

"You didn't follow the rules at first. And just because you didn't, doesn't mean she won't." Felicity said with a sigh, seeing that he wasn't going to change the way he viewed Domino until he knew her identity.

"Felicity I understand if you are mad at me but we need to find her to make sure. There is still a possibility that she not on our side, even though she helped with this mission." Oliver said and Felicity nodded her head.

"I know sorry. We'll find her. I'm sure your closer then you think." She said before walking with Laurel following.

"Hey are you okay." She asked Felicity after making sure that no one was following them.

"How can he even say that. I know he doesn't like other people in 'his' city and I knew I got him mad when I was leaving but that doesn't make it hurt any less to hear him say it. I didn't even pose a threat to him. I came, saved the hostages and him, and tried to leave before he stopped me. I only hit him to keep him from taking off my mask." Felicity answered turning to face Laurel.

"Let's just hope that you two don't run into each other again. He might be ready next time." She said then Felicity's phone rang and she looked to see it was Alfred calling.

"Hey Alfred."

"Nope. Guess again Smoaky bear." She hear through the phone and recognized the voice instantly.

"Bruce! I so serious, stop calling me that. Getting it from Blue is enough."

"And what happens if I don't."

"Then not only will I call you but we will not. Let me repeat _will not, _go on any dates. Not next week, not next month, never until you promise not to call me that anymore and keep that promise!"

"Wow you sound really upset and I'm just going to assume it has more to do with me just calling you Smoaky bear. Bad night?"

"Ya you could say that. Unless getting yelled at for being on a date and then being called a criminal just for helping even though the person doesn't know they are actually calling you a criminal a good way to spend your night."

"A date? When was the date?" Bruce said his voice going to a serious. _Of course that is the only thing he heard out of that whole thing._ Felicity thought rolling her eyes._  
><em>

"It was tonight but before you go all crazy I'm going to tell you why." She stopped talking after she heard her phone beep. She looked down at her phone to see he had hung up. She turned to Laurel and said, "Why are men so complicated and never give you a chance to explain?" Laurel just shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

"They went to the S.P.C after telling Sara and Oliver they were leaving. Oliver was a little shocked that she didn't look at him when said bye. He knew she would probably be mad at him but he didn't think she would be that mad. The whole ride to the cave was silent until they were entering it. "Some way to spend our first mission." Laurel was the first one to break the silence.

"I know right a total mind blower." Felicity said with a low laugh. When they got out of the car Laurel opened her mouth to say something but was cut of by a, "So you'er cheating on me already." They looked to see Bruce sitting on the couch. "Cool." He said dryly.

"Oh good on the phone you didn't let me finish which is very rude I might add. So I was out on a mission trying to stop the Count and Oliver called asking for my help to catch the Count because he was holding hostages, So I hd to come up with an excuse of why I couldn't go and the only thing that came to my mind was that I was on a date with you so that is what I told him and he hung up on me. Then I helped him save the hostages as Domino and he saw me so he tried to take my mask off and I punched him so he got really mad and we went back to the lair and he yelled at me for a date that never happened and then called me a criminal. Well not me but Domino and Domino is me so still he was calling me a criminal. Which I'm not but you already knew that and that about sums it up so I'm going to stop talking and catch my breath now." Felicity said taking a deep breath then looked at Laurel who was staring at her like she was crazy and Bruce just laughed.

"Okay I knew you could talk a lot but I didn't think you could say that much at once." Laurel said still staring at her./p

"Trust me. That isn't even close to how much I say at once." She replied with a giggle.  
>"Thank you for summing that up. I was about to scare the hell out of who ever you went on a date with." he said walking up to her. "Oh and Blue said hi."<p>

"Wait your Batman right?" Laurel asked trying to make sure.

"Yes I'm Batman." Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Are you also her new boyfriend?"

Bruce looked at FelIcity and said, "I really hope I am." Then he looked back at Laurel. "And you are."

"I'm Laurel her friend and partner." Laurel said offering her hand out and Bruce shook it.

"I thought you weren't telling anyone but Sara."

"No I never said that. I said I wasn't telling Oliver which I didn't."

"So she is you partner how?"

"You know I'm right here and you could ask me yourself." Laurel said feeling left out.

"Okay. You her partner how. You look like you don't fight much." Bruce said.

"I'm giving her new people to track down for now until I get trained."

"Hey Bruce while your here how about you train both of us." Felicity said enthusiastically.

"Is this your way of saying I want to show off to Laurel that I can beat Bruce Wayne? And does Sara know her sister is helping you?" Bruce said playfully

"How did you know that I was Sara's sister. We don't look alike."

"I'm Batman. It's my job to know."

"Yes Sara knows. And no it's not. I meant teach me how to train someone and train her in fighting. I've never taught anyone anything right even if I knew how to do it."

"Oh right. Okay but it will take some time for the both of you so I'll come over everyday until you get the hang of it." Bruce told them not it wasn't really true Felicity only needed tonight to learn, he must wanted an excuse to be with her. Apparently Felicity knew this because she smirked before saying, "Okay."

ONE WEEK LATER

Bruce and Laurel were training when Felicity walked into the cave. "Where do you want to go to night for our date?" Bruce said tripping Laurel to the floor then held the stick he had in his hand to her throat. "Dead." Laurel sighed getting up.

"Hey that's not to bad though. You learned a lot in the past week now we just need you using a bow and arrow." Felicity said trying to make her feel better and Laurel smiled at her.

"I did, didn't I?" Laurel said proudly then got up off the floor.

Bruce cleared his throat and looked at Felicity waiting for her answer. "Oh right. Sorry. I don't know you choose."

"You like italian food?" He said and laughed at how strongly she nodded her head.

"I love italian food it's the best food ever." She said then walked to the couch and gradded her laptop out of her bag. "Did I ever mention how much more confortable this place is than the lair. We really did an amazing jod setting up, but we still need a better computer area." Laurel laughed then walked out.

"Oh I forgot to do something. I was waiting until you came in to say something about it, watch this it's going to be funny. Hey Dick Felicity is back why don't you come out of your hiding place in my trunk!" Bruce called out and Felicity hear the trunk to his car slam shut.

"Man I was going to listen to you two talk. So much for that idea, anyways how's it going Smoaky bear?" He asked and Felicity just rolled her eyes.

"I'm good. How are you Blue?" Felicity answered and he copied her rolling his eyes.

"Well I guess I should get going now that I've been discovered." He said then looked at Bruce and added, "Jerk."

Felicity and Bruce went to an Italian restaurant and Felicity noticed that they were the only ones there. "Why is no one else here if you kept bragging about how good it is?"

"Because the place is ours for tonight.I wanted to give you some privacy for our first date."

Felicity smiled at him brightly. "Aww that's so sweet of you." Bruce returned her smile.

After they say down and ate the food Felicity had been saying was amazing they started talking about school and jobs. Bruce noticed that when he tried to speak to her about family she would change the subject so he decided that he would leave that topic alone until later.

"So how did you get into business with Oliver?" Bruce asked.

"He came for help in the I.T Department and have me a laptop with bullet holes in it saying that he spilled coffee on it and his coffee shop was in a bad neighborhood." She said smiling remembering that day.

"I'm judging by the way you just smiled that I do have some competition. And don't say that you don't like him more then a friend because we both know that is a lie." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Fine. What do you want me to do, shout out. Besides I'm moving on which is why I'm on a date with you. I'm done waiting for him to come around." Felicity said and Bruce nodded.

"I understand you completely." Felicity looked at him confused by his statment. When he saw her confusion he added. "I had a friend that I really liked and I wished we could be more then just friends but she was going out with someone else. Before I could tell her how I felt though she died but I'm sure she knew. She just didn't feel the same way about me."

"I see. Well lets get off that topic before we both end up crying. Um, so how does Oliver know you?" Felicity said feeling bad for what he just told her.

"We were in high school and collage together. He never really liked me though because I took almost all of _his_ girls from him, imagine how he feels now." Bruce said laughing.

"Wait, he doesn't even knoe that I had a date with you today. And he doesn't feel that way about me."

"If you think that then you should see his face right now."

"How can you see his face?" Felicity asked confused and curious.

"Well for about the past, eh I don't know. Thirty seconds or so he has been standing at the window from when he saw us and staring in like he has just seen a ghoast." Bruce said and Felicity looked at the window behind her and saw Oliver standing there. When Oliver relised that Felicity was looking at him he blinked and walked away.

"You don't let anyone get away with anything hu. I'll ask him why he was here later if he brings it up." Felicity said turning back to face Bruce.

"Maybe it will motivate him to practice making sure he doesn't get spotted."

"See there you go again. That's all you ever think about."

"No there is another thing always on my mind now." Bruce said with a smirk and Felicity blushed when she relized what he was talking about.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Felicity walked down stairs into the lair. Lucky for her she hadn't run into Oliver as the Arrow again that was a big relief but he was still searching for her. He also never brought up the date Felicity and Bruce wereon. Laurel was ready to finally go out on her fist mission since she and Bruce had been training her. She taught both Laurel and Bruce how to us a bow and arrow and Bruce taught Laurel how to fight ninja style. For the past two months no big threat was brought upon Starling so Felicity was focusing on the small crimes while Oliver was searching high and low for her. The reason he hadn't found her yet was because he always told her where he was headed next through their communicater assuming that she was at the lair and she always made sure to tell him she was leavin the lair when the was returning. When Felicity got to the bottom of the stairs she saw Oliver holding a note in his hands.

"Felicity. What is this all I can understand is 'for Felicity'." Oliver asked holding out the note. Felicity took the note from his hand and looked at it. She recoginzed it quickly. It was the secret language that she and her older sister made when they she young and both knew it like it was a real language and they spoke it to each other often until one day she left because she could no longer deal with their mom. She was one thing Felicity never talked about. They were close even though she wasn't her sister by blood. More then her dad and her mom's problem she kept her sister secret. She looked at the note and it read, 'Hello dear Felicity. I hope you remember your own sister, she certainly remembers you. I just wanted you to know I'm proud of you finally doing something in he world rather then sit behind a computer. Ya I know who you are, your the girl who runs around the city in a black and white mask. Oh yes I'm in town so don't spill the beans of who I am and I won't spill the beans of who you are. _Your sis Jade Nguyen.' _Felicity felt a rush of relief come over her that her sister chose to write the letter in their secret language so Oliver wouldn't see and now she knew of a mission for Laurel to help with as Dice.

"So what does the letter say." Oliver asked looking at her curiously.

"I don't know. It's a bunch of mixed up letters."

"Right." Oliver said eying her suspiciously. She had been acting weird lately and he was going to find out why.

"Anyways me and Laurel had some plans for tonight we better start heading off." Felicity said and Laurel nodded following her out the lair.

"Felicity you are a terrible liar what did the letter say." Laurel asked in the car.

"It said that my sister is in town which would be a good thing if she wasn't a criminal that goes by the name Cheshire but her real name is Jade Nguyen and is my adopted sister. So I may be a little worried."

"Oh. I see now. Your not telling Oliver?" Laurel asked concerned.

"No if I do then Jade will tell him about me and you. Well I don't really know if she knows about you but she still knows about me. I'm going to tell Bruce instead." Felicity replied and Laurel nodded.

When they got to the cave Dick was standing next to the computers but they didn't see Bruce anywhere. "Hey blue where's Bruce?" Felicity asked looking around still.

"He is in a meeting in Gotham he'll be here soon though. Why the worried face Smoaky bear?" He asked staring at Felicity.

"Hey sister Jade is in town." Laurel answered for her.

W"Wait Jade? Jade Nguyen?" Felicity nodded and his eyes widened. "Jade is your sister and she doesn't have your same last name and she is in Starling city." He said and Felicity nodded again.

"She doesn't have to have the same last name as me to be my sister." Felicity said.

"Who doesn't?" They turned around to see Bruce walking up to them. When he reached them he have Felicity a soft kiss then said, "I didn't know you had a sister. What's her name?"

"Jade Nguyen." Dick said before Felicity could even open her mouth. Bruce looked up at Dick then right back at Felicity and she nodded.

"Okay. Well what about her isn't she in prison?" Bruce asked.

"Apparently not because she is in Starling and I can't tell Oliver to go after her or my secret will be out. So me and Laurel will go after her."

"Okay just be careful. Sister or not she is still dangerous." Bruce said and Felicity nodded in understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

Usually now at nights Felicity would go out to stop crime and stuff like that, which kind of helped her because she was avoding Oliver ever since she got back from Gotham, but tonight she was letting Laurel try and do the job alone. Laurel was greatful for that because for the passed week she had been hanging around Felicity as Dice and if she started to do things on her own then four people would be protecting Starling city from all of its criminals. She did feel alittle bad for Felicity and that she had to stay at the lair just to give her a call if she knew Oliver was near her. She was headed to the forest after five hours of potrolling the city when she heard a scream from a near by ally. She ran over to see a man trying to rape someone. She shot out an arrow next to his foot and jumped off from the building she was on. Just as she did so an arrow went right next to her foot and the guy that was trying to rape the girl freaked out and ran. The girl did the same but ran the other direction. Laurel was filled with fear she had trained with Bruce but she never once got close to being him and what if Oliver was as strong as Bruce. Then not only would their secret be out but Oliver would never trust them again.

"The Arrows here." Laurel whispered into the communicator as she saw Oliver jump off the building and she switched on her voice changer.

"On my way." She said.

"Where are you going?" Oliver also whispered into the communicator hearing Felicity.

"Oh I was talking to Bruce on the phone. He wants to show me something."

"Okay." He said then held up his bow to the now terrified Laurel. "Who are you and where is the other person that dressed similar to you. She said she went by Domino!" Oliver yelled stepping closer and Laurel backed up until she hit the wall. "Looks like your not as brave as her. Now tell me who you are before I send this arrow into one of your arms!"

"I-I'm D-Dice. Please don't hurt me." She said and Oliver almost laughed. Who ever these people were they were just fakes and cowards, or at least this one was.

"Leave her along." A female mechanical voice cut through the air and Oliver turned around now pointing his bow to Felicity but she hit it out of his hand faster then he could react fully and kicked his stomach which made him hunch over. She ran to Laurel and said, "Tie him to the pole over there so he won't follow." Laurel nodded and acted quickly while Oliver was still recovering from Felicity's hit. But he could still move even with the pain from doing so. He tried to punch Laurel but instinctively she blocked it and twisted his arm causing him to fall just as Bruce had taught her to do. Once she got him tied up she walked back to Laurel with a smirk.

"What?" Felicity said confused about why she was smirking.

"I got an idea. Watch this." Laurel said walking back to where Oliver was. When she got to Oliver she pulled down his pants. Felicity just stood there in shock while Oliver started trying to get free. Laurel chuckled then ripped off his leather jacket and did something she knew would really tick him off. She took off his hood and said, "Oh. . Well I guess you have to watch your back now. Especially your friends backs."

With that Felicity found her voice again and said, "What the hell is wrong with you. I knew you weren't ready to be by yourself."

"Oh lighten up. You know it's funny." Laurel said with a chuckle.

"Maybe a little but do you know how much he is going to hate us now " Felicity responded pulling Laurel away from Oliver. "Run when I say to." She held up her bow as she backed up. "We are so lucky that he is kind of high up. We'll have time to. Okay and... Now!" She shot an arrow and her and Laurel ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Oh my gosh. You are going to get us killed." Felicity said laughing as they entered the cave.

"I know. I am not going back in the lair for a while. He might be do mad he'll strangle us just because he is so mad. Even though he doesn't know we are the ones that-"

"You." Felicity quickly corrected interrupting her and Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Even though he doesn't know I'm the one who took off his clothes. And stop acting like it's not funny."

"I'm not that was just a shocking thing to see." Felicity said wondering how she was going to be able to be in the lair with Oliver ever again.

"He kinda deserved it don't you think. He is being a jerk a about this situation and all we are doing is helping him." Laurel and even though Felicity didn't want to admit if she agreed with Laurel.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity and Laurel went to the lair after talking a long time about what Laurel had done. When they got to the lair they saw Oliver working out and Sara looked at them with a look of surprise.

"What did you two do." Sara said out loud. She didn't think they deserved to keep their secret after what Oliver told her. Oliver stopped hitting the dummy he had been training with and walked near Sara looking confused.

"In my defense. Um it was not me it was only Laurel and I fixed the situation after because I was in shock." Felicity explained. Sara looked to Laurel who was putting her head down.

"What is your excuse Laurel?" Sara asked. Oliver just stood there confused wondering what they could have done.

"Well I had to teach him a lesson." Laurel said and glanced at Oliver. "He looked like he was going to kill me."

"Wait I looked like I was going to kill you?" Now Oliver was confuse as ever. What did he do and what did they do to get back at him.

"Any ways never mind that how did your night go?" Felicity asked trying to change the subject.

"It was not to good. I ran into Domino again, she has a sidekick named Dice and she took my clothes off after I confronted her bit I guess you were right about them being on our side because Dice saved someone before I got there but I'm not going to forget easily what happened tonight." Oliver said and Felicity was a little relieved that he was finally seeing that she wasn't bad after all.

"Wait so you still hate them?" Laurel asked.

"No only Dice because you could see in the way Domino was standing she was just shocked and after she got out of shock she yelled sty Dice." Oliver said and Felicity looked at Laurel and stick her tongue out.

"Well I have to meet with someone I will be back." Oliver said backing up to leave.

"Who are you meeting?" Laurel said a little harsh because she didn't like the statement before that.

"Apparently the mother of my six year old child." Oliver answered looking down.

"Oh um okay." Laurel said softly. That meant he cheated on her before Sara and even though he wasn't he boyfriend anymore it still hurt to find that out.

"Felicity. Can you come with me?" Oliver asked. He didn't want to have to do this alone and when ever he felt that Felicity was always there for him so it felt she was the right person to ask to come along.

"Sure." Felicity said and nodded at the same time, then got her stuff she placed on the computer table.

"Thank you." Oliver whispered as they walked up the stairs.

When they got there Felicity assumed the person wasn't from Starling because she was in a hotel. Oliver and her when up to the room and Felicity noticed every step they took Oliver got more tense.

"So what's her name?" She asked trying to get him focused on talking rather then getting to her room.

"Her name is Jade Nguyen." Oliver said. Felicity realized what the letter was for. Her sister was in town because she had Oliver's child. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked when he noticed Felicity stayed quiet. Before Felicity could answer Jade came out of her room then looked at both of them.

"Hey Oliver you came. Why is my sister with you?" She asked making sure Felicity didn't say anything about her being a criminal.

"Wait. Felicity is your sister?" Oliver asked looking at Felicity and she nodded.

"By adoption. Ya." Jade said and Oliver was still staring at Felicity.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Why didn't you say anything?" Oliver asked and Felicity shrugged.

"You never asked." Jade started laughing.

"Okay were sisters. I didn't come to Startling to see her though, I came so you could see your son." She said then waved her hand in the air. "Follow me." She led them to her hotel room and after Oliver went in the room Jade stopped Felicity before she went in. "Not a word. Understand?" Felicity nodded and squinted her eyes.

"Mom who are these people?" A little boy asked as Jade and Felicity walked in. He looked very similar to Oliver and nothing like Jade.

"This is your aunt Felicity and this is-"

"My uncle?" He interrupted.

"Connor. That is rude let me finish. And no he is not your uncle."

"But they are married aren't they? So he is my uncle."

"Oh no we aren't married." Felicity said with a little laugh.

"Oh. That's too bad. You two look like you would be so cute together." Connor said and Felicity laughed at his comment. "So who is he?"

"He is your father." Jade answered and Connor looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi I'm Connor." Connor said holding up his hand.

"Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you." Oliver replied shaking Connor's hand.

"Oliver. The reason why I came here is not just so you could meet your son but I need you to take him." Jade said and Connor's smile went away.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked looking at her confused.

"I can't take care of him or watch him while I'm working at night so I need you to take him. If not he will be going into foster care. If you're going to take him the sooner the better." Jade said and Oliver just stood there staring at her.

"Okay." He finally said. After Jade and Connor got his things together and the told each other their good byes they left the hotel and Oliver called Diggle and told him what happened. Once they got to the stairs if the lair Oliver stopped Connor and said, "You have to keep what you see down there a secret okay." He said and Connor nodded.

"Hey Oliver. Is this Connor?" Sara asked when they got down the stairs.

"Yes this is Connor. Connor this is Sara."

"Hi Sara. I like your hair." Connor said and Sara chuckled.

"Thank you. And I like yours." Sara replied. Felicity's phone started ringing, she looked down and saw it was Bruce calling. "Hey Bruce." She said and Oliver rolled him eyes and turned away.

"Hey Felicity. Where are you I have something important to tell you or show you rather." Bruce said.

"Where am I. I am with Sara and Oliver." She answered and Oliver turned bank around. Felicity almost laughed at how quiet it was. You could hear a pin drop.

"Okay well. I need you to come asap so make up an excuse to leave."

"Okay."

"Okay bye love you."

"Love you too." Felicity hung up then turned to Oliver and said, "I have to go and see Bruce he said he had something important to tell me."

"Okay." Oliver and Sara said at the same time. Then Felicity walked out the lair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I know it's not long and it was a long wait but I'm kinda out of ideas so sorry for the wait that didn't end with a long chapter.**

Felicity went to the S.P.C assuming that's where Bruce would be but when she got there he wasn't there so she called Alfred to see if he knew where Bruce was. Alfred told her that he was out being Batman and that she needed to get to the Batcave as soon as possible because Bruce had something special planned for when he got which wouldn't be long so she told him she would go after she picked up a few papers from QC that she forgot to grad earlier. Although Ray seemed nice she didn't want to find out what his bad side looked like. When she reached QC she noticed it was already closed so she wouldn't be able to get in. She hoped that Ray wouldn't get mad at her, everyone forgets thing every once in a while. As soon as she was about to back out of the parking spot her phone began to ring. It was Diggle.

"Hey. What's up?"

"where are you?" Diggle asked ignoring her question.

"I'm at Queen Consolidated. Why? What's wrong?"

"Someone that goes by Cheshire is holding hostages at a chemical lab. She came took about ten hostages, tried to get away with one of the chemicals we're not sure yet, and by that time the police showed up. Oliver can ge in through the roof but that place has lots of security camaras and Cheshire can see the vidios." _Dasavoo anyone. Exept this time it is Dig._ Felicity thought. She wanted to be able to say okay I'll be right there but she learned to fight from Jade and Jade was still a little better than her and she was way better than Oliver which meant he wouldn't last two seconds against Jade. Only Felicity could stop her.

"I can't I have to meet with Bruce."_ And here we go. _She thought closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.

"Again Felicity! I can see last time because you were already with Bruce but now your not even close to him! Well lets hope our black and white friend is going to show up. She seems to be helpful." Diggle said before he cut the line. Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. She hoped that she would be able to not say something about being domino when Oliver and Diggle yell at her for not showing up when they needed her, but right now they need Domino more. She drove as fast as she could to the S.P.C and called Alfred on the way telling him that she wasn't going to be able to make it. When she reached the cave and got out her car she saw Bruce as Batman waiting for her with his mask down.

"So what's the plan?" Bruce asked smiling at Felicity's look of shock.

"Um the plan? Oh right the plan. Go and tell Oliver to take care of the hostages while I...or we go after Jade." Felicity said.

"Alright. Let's go." Bruce said putting on his hood.

"One second." Felicity said running towards her suit and weapons. She came back 30 seconds later with her mask on. Then followed Bruce outside the cave.

"We're going in that?" Felicity asked starting at the bat car.

"Yes, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Bruce and Felicity got to the bank they started to look for a way in from the roof so that they would be able to stay in the shadows of the roof. They found a window on the top of the bank that was opened and there sitting at it was the one and only Oliver Queen. Wanting to stay away from Oilver Bruce asked Felicity to find another way in and she remembered why Diggle had wanted her in the first place the back entrence could be hacked into which would let them in and in that area it was dark.

"Follow me I have a way in but it is not one the roof. I hope that's fine with you, either way though we have to get in there and quick. We either go through the window where Oliver is or we stay on the ground with a better chance of getting caught."

"Okay we'll stay on the ground." He replied going around to the back. Felicity got it opened in seconds and Bruce looked at her suprised. "What. It's nothing new to you."

"Yeah but I didn't think you could do it that fast."

"Bat, focus. I never thought that I would have to tell the Batman that." Felicity whispered walking through the door.

"Well it's kinda hard to focus when you are with me." He teased in a whisper and Felicity gave him a look that said _ 'Shut up and focus already will you.'_

They moved closer to where the light was until they couldn't go any closer without being spotted. They spotted Jade standing next to one of the hostages and an arrow which landed right next to her foot.

"You missed hood boy." Jade said as she turned to where the arrow came from to see Oliver pointing and arrow at her on the ground.

"No I didn't. I just needed your attention. Surrender now."

"I don't think so." She said moving closer Oliver shot an arrow at her bit she dogged it. She also dogged all the other arrows he had been shooting. Oliver then tried to hit her but jade block it and punched him so hard he fell. Just then Felicity shot an arrow that also landed at Jades feet.

"I think you should reconsider and give up." Felicity said as Jade backed away from Oliver.

"You can't do any thing to me because I've got bombs on the hostages necks. With a click of a button they'll be headless." She said with a smirk.

"One step ahead of you." Bruce said from behind her and she could see the hostages run out the building.

"Well in that case. I give up, I wouldn't want to hurt my little sister now would I. And I also don't want to hurt her boyfriend the rich Bruce Wayne either." Jade said with a smile pulling off her mask. Oliver who was now off the floor looked at Felicity and then at Bruce. The police bursts into the room with their guns up then they hand cuff Jade as Oliver and the other two leave. Felicity and Bruce went a different way then Oliver to avoid what he probably had to say and they went straight to the cave.

"So what was so important I had to go to Gothom for?" Felicity asked as they got out the car.

"I'll tell you later. Now's not the right place nor time." Bruce answered and Felicity's phone started ringing.

"Hey Diggle. If you're calling about how mad you are for me not showing up I'm sorry."

"No I let that go as soon as I ended the call. You must have your reasons. I'm calling because Oliver is over here and he keeps yelling. IT'S FELICITY AND BRUCE."

"Um okay I'll be right over."

"And bring Batman with you." She heard Oliver say in the background then she hung up.

"Let's go to the arrow cave." She said waving her hand.

"All in favor of Oliver killing us say I... I." Bruce said raising his hand.

"Well he could try and fail miserably. But we are going to act like we don't know what he's talking about just add you two have done in the past." Felicity replied smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

When Felicity and Bruce got to the lair they could hear Oliver yelling from down stairs. "Not only is she putting herself in danger, she didn't tell us! And then she sat there and let her partner take my clothes off!" When Felicity heard this she stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth to hold in her laugh better. Bruce turned around and looked at her and she could see a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"By the time I was out of shock she was done. But it's still funny, you should've seen how he reacted." Felicity whispered and Bruce smirked holding in a laugh just imagining what Oliver did in reaction to that. She left Bruce up stairs as she went down. When she reached the bottom Oliver stopped pacing and shouting but stared at her with his arrow look.

"What's wrong with you?" Felicity asked acting confused.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Domino and Bruce is Batman." Oliver growled in response.

"Domino? Isn't that your new partner / enemy and we're going after her?" She asked looking between Oliver and Diggle and Diggle was nodding. "Why would I be her? Also Diggle has tried to teach me to fight but I just can't learn, and she can shoot a bow and arrow. Who have you such an idea?"

"Your sister. Where were you and Bruce tonight?"

"In Gothom at a very expensive dinner which you made is waist calling is over here." Felicity said and for the first time she was glad her mother made her take drama all throughout high school.

"Okay. One I wouldn't interrupted your dinner if you would have been here in the first place! And two you still aren't the person I thought you were. Why would you choose people's lives over a date with Bruce. For a second time!" He got louder with every word.

"Once again my choice. I'm not stuck here in this lair Oliver! Just because I'm here now doesn't mean I'll be here forever!" She yelled back. With that Oliver backed down, her words hurting him more than every pain he had felt before. And he left the lair, at the top of the stairs he saw Bruce sitting at the bar. It took everything in him to stop himself from going over there to punch him. He was the one that stole Felicity from him. He regretted that day he came down the lair mad over a missed target which made him take it out on Felicity. (Not for the first time either.) And that made her go to Gothom and meet Bruce. He went outside and once there he saw that Diggle had followed him.

"You and I both know that was mostly about her going on a date with Bruce at all. But you still might have a chance, just tell her how you feel." Diggle said and Oliver shook his head.

"Can't you see Diggle. I waited to long, I lost her forever. All I want for her is to be happy and she is just that with Bruce. Not me, I don't make her smile I make cry and frown. So even if I told her and she would leave Bruce for me. She won't truly be happy." He said with tears on the corner of his eyes.

"Your a complicated man to deal with Oliver. Your also stubborn so use that stubbornness with Felicity. Not in a fight but at trying to win her." Diggle said trying to help the man that was slowly being destroyed on the inside because the woman he loved was in love with someone else. Oliver just stayed quite. "So are we on the same page that FFelicity and Bruce are not Batman and Domino?" He tried changing the subject. Oliver nodded.

"I don't know why I believed Jade. Not that I doubt Felicity but Bruce could never. He only cares about himself. ...And Felicity." He said getting lower on the last part and Digg shook his head and put up his hands in surrender then walked back inside.


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity came out of the lair and Bruce walked over to her. "I wouldn't win up against Oliver would I?" he asked her looking sad.

"What do you mean. I think it's a clear fact you are better then Oliver." she said as they started to walk to out and to the car.

"Not as Batman. But as Bruce Wayne. If Oliver tried to win you over he would, wouldn't he?" Now Felicity was really confused.

"No. He wouldn't Bruce, he ha d his chance. Besides Oliver wouldn't do that because he doesn't lo-"

"Yes he does Felicity." Bruce interrupted. "I heard him and Diggle talking."

"Well the answer still stays the same Bruce. He wouldn't be able to win me over because I am in love with you. I wouldn't leave you for anyone not even Oliver Queen. Don't think I would for only a second," She hugged Bruce and he let out a sigh of relief then hugged Felicity back. He took a step back out of the hug so he could look at her.

"I'm sorry I doubted that." He said then leant down and kissed her. They heard a cough from the side of them and they turned to see who it was. "There you are Laurel I haven't seen you all day. Bruce took your job tonight I hope you don't mind. And hi Blue." Felicity said.

"Of course she wouldn't mind Smaoky Bear." Dick said.

"So I was thinking you know how Batman has a batdog?" Laurel said and Felicity nodded remembering the month before when Bruce got the dog. "We should have a domino dog. So me and Dick went and got this cute fellow." She said holding up a black German Shepard puppy. "It's a puppy because one puppies are so adorable and two because they are easier to train then a grown dog. So what are we going to name her."

"Shadow." Bruce said before Felicity could object to keeping the dog.

"Shadow it is then. Let's go to the cave now and set up a spot for her in the cave and she is staying with me." Laurel nearly shouted in exitment.

"Fine. Let's go and see where to keep shadow." Felicity said and Laurel mouthed thank you and have her a hug.

**Two weeks later**

Although Shadow stayed with Laurel and Felicity was away from her more because of work the two had become closer than Shadow was with Laurel in the past two weeks. Felicity couldn't wait until she could come out on missions as well. Right now though she was in the lair for the first time in two weeks which gave Oliver a sence of relief. He was begining to think she said what she said to mean that she was from then on done. But now there was a tension in the air between the two of them since they were the only two down there at this time. Felicity was waiting for the computers to update so she could leave. There was no Arrow emergancy which meant she could peacefully be out o the lair which made her happy. Oliver just sat there watching her. Diggle was right he needed to tell her how he felt and why he had acted the way he did before he loses her from 'Team Arrow' as she calls it and as a friend. Oliver cleared his throat and Felicity turned to look at him.

"Felicity I need to tell you something important." Oliver began then paused trying to find the right words to say. "Well what I'm going to say might explain.. no it will explain why the past two times that you missed when I thought you were needed. The reason for that is-"

"I know I should have been here. You made that clear the last two times. I'm a horable person okay and I can't promise that it won't happen again." Felicity interupted turning back around to face her computers.

"No Felicity that's... that's not why I was so mad. And you are not a horable person, I am for being so upset." Oliver said causing Felicity to turn back to facing him. He got up from the table and walked over to where she was sitting. He then continued. "I got mad at the fact that you were with Bruce at all and I would have been if you were with anyone other then him, even though him it is probably worst. I know it is to late for me but I have to tell you this. I love you Felicity Smoak. I have been in love with you ever since I met you and it grew stronger when you and Diggle came back to get me from the island. From then on every day the love I have for you grew stronger and stronger until it was as stronge as it can be. If you left the Arrow team or got hurt or killed because of me or for any other reason I don't know what I would do. I am saying it now for the first time but not the last time. I love you and I always will. And from now on I will fight for your love back until either I die or I win your love. And then I will fight to keep it. I know I don't deserve you and that you deserve better but I need you." And when Oliver said that he shocked Felicity. She never imagined him saying that to her and before she could respond Diggle and Roy walked in the lair talking when they got to te bottom they stopped.

"Did we walk in on a moment because we can leave." Roy said and Oliver rolled his eyes then walked over to his practice dummy and started hitting it. He felt a weight lifted off his chest and he felt confident that he could win Felicity. Felicity's computers beeped to show that they were done updating and with that Felicity got up and left.

_**Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but I am out of ideas. But I think it is a good chapter I hope you all can agree. And Merry Christmas week to everyone.**_


End file.
